


An Ocean Away

by imsterektrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family Feels, M/M, Merman!Stiles, Stiles is a mermaid, angsty, derek always goes sailing with his dad, one day stiles tugs on his hand, sterek, the rest is history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a werewolf,” Derek said calmly.</p><p>“I’m a merman,” Stiles said and then from the water came a beautiful teal tail. Derek’s eye popped out of his head</p><p>“But mermaid’s aren’t real,” Derek whispered.</p><p>Stiles smiled at him, “neither are werewolves”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ocean Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisesomehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisesomehale/gifts).



> this was a from a prompt given to me, if you have a prompt you want me to write just msg me at papastilinski.tumblr.com

Derek doesn’t know why he’s going to the boat. It was his father’s, he remembers going on the S.S Luna everyday the summer when he was 13. He used to help his father cast the sails, and steer. His father would place his big hands over Derek’s and lead the way, the sound of moving water all around them. This was Derek’s happy place. They’d be out there for hours, just floating.

Derek didn’t have many friends yet. He was shy, and quiet at that age. He was out on the deck alone one day. Dipping his hand in and out of the water, creating patterns with his fingers. Until he felt something touch him. No, grab him. His claws came out without a second thought, and his eyes flashed yellow. 

Whatever had a hold on him wasn’t letting go. Derek tugged and growled. 

“OMG AH! WHAT ARE YOU OMG!” said some kid screaming him head off. And um, NO. Derek is the one that gets to scream because he’s not the one that was casually underwater in the middle of the ocean. So then Derek screams.

“WHY ARE YOU IN THE WATER!”

The kid with pale skin and pretty brown eyes huffed, “why do you have claws?” At this point Derek calmed down but was exasperated. 

“I’ll tell you later, are you okay? Do you need help? Where is your boat? I’m Derek Hale.” Derek asked trying to put the kid up onto the deck.

“whoa, whoa stop. what do you think you’re doing. I don’t have a boat. I live here,” Stiles says gesturing around himself, “I’m Stiles.”

“You live in the water?” Derek said curiously, it’s not like he didn’t believe him. I mean derek was a werewolf for christ’s sake. “What are you?” Derek asked.

“See I can ask the same thing,” the boy told him, pointing at the claws Derek had forgotten to shift back, “I’ll tell you if you tell me,” Stiles said with a smile full of mischief. 

“I’m a werewolf,” Derek said calmly.

“I’m a merman,” Stiles said and then from the water came a beautiful teal tail. Derek’s eye popped out of his head

“But mermaid’s aren’t real,” Derek whispered.

Stiles smiled at him, “neither are werewolves”. Derek flushed when he realized that Stiles had never actually let go of his hand. But then Stiles looked at the sunset and said, “That is my cue to leave, but it was nice to meet you Derek Hale.” And he swam right towards the sunset, as Derek watched him with wide eyes.

The rest of that summer went like that, Stiles would find him on the boat and they would talk. Stiles told him about all the fish and the different languages they speak, and how his dad took care of everyone in their small city. Derek told him about training, how he thinks he finally found his anchor, and he can finally control himself on full moons. Stiles tells him that the ocean seems to be the most free place in the world and sometimes Derek goes in the water with him and stiles holds him tight and they swim.

“Can you ever come out?” Derek asked one particular night. Stiles bit his lip.

“There’s stories where some of my kind did leave, but they never came back,” Stiles says teary eyed, “My mom left and, she didn’t come back.” And then he’s crying and Derek wipes the tears from his sad eyes.

“I’m scared of what would happened if I ever came out,” Stiles says, and he reaches out for Derek’s hand again and puts a small shell in it. “If I ever did decide to leave, just know that I would be looking for you.”

That fall Derek’s father died, he was killed by a drunk driver on his way home. Derek couldn’t bring himself to go near the boat. Not when it held all the memories of his dad and that summer. 

At least until now, Derek stepped onto the boat and was already crying. He was 19 now. The accident was 6 years ago. He set the sails and the boat began to move. He steered until he was at their spot. His father always used to say, “Der, there isn’t any place better then being right in the middle of adventure and home.” Derek always believed that. He dropped the anchor.

He went and sat on the deck like he used to all those summers before, and pulled from his pocket a small pebble. He cried like he couldn’t at home. Not without his mother and Laura worrying.

“y’know that rock looks really familiar,” Derek opened his tear swollen eyes and saw a burst of light. He was Stiles, floating there next to him. Derek smiled.

“I was waiting for you,” Stiles said. His voice was so genuine and unangry. 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t come here. Not without him,” Derek said cowering.

“I completely understand,” he said and then Stiles did something he never did when they were younger. He began pulling on the rails. Tugging himself onto the deck until he was completely out of the water. His tail began shifting, glowing and then slowly Stiles’ tail became two pairs of legs.

Derek looked at him in shock, “I thought you said–”

Stiles cut him off, “I told you. If I ever did come out I would come looking for you. Seeing you in pain is just as bad as being in pain.” Stiles sat next to Derek and held him. 

“I know you can’t stay Stiles,” Derek said dimly against the other boys chest.

“But I do love you, and I hope that one day that’s enough”. They kissed that day, for the first and last time.


End file.
